Exile
by jacyevans
Summary: Hogwarts is destroyed and Voldemort regains his power in the wizarding world. Harry is effectively exiled to the Muggle world and goes to live with Ginny at her cousin Willow's house...where he meets Dawn...


_Title: Exile___

_Author: Jacy (rememberingnyc2001@yahoo.com)___

_Pairing: Dawn/Harry___

_Genre: BtVS/ Harry Potter___

_Rated: PG-13___

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nadda. Zip. Zilch. Comprende?_

_Distribution: TNL – if you want it – ask and you shall receive :)___

_Feedback: PLEASE!!___

_A/N: Scenario 4 at The Next Level ___

_4__) Hogwarts is destroyed and/or Voldemort regains his power in the wizarding world. The HP witch/wizard of your choice is effectively exiled to the Muggle world, and, of course, ends up meeting one of our Scoobies somewhere. What happens?_

_Brief mention of character death from both fandoms.___

~**~

If she hadn't gotten the letter delivered by her cousin, she wouldn't have believed it.

Willow sat in the Summers' livingroom, a teary-eyed Ginny Weasley sitting across from her. She was sipping a cup of tea with shaky hands.

"Are you sure, Gin?"

Ginny nodded, trying to hold back tears. "They were both killed. Ron and Hermione." Willow put a hand on her cousin's shoulder, trying to hold back tears of her own. She'd only met the Weasleys a few years ago, her mother suddenly deciding it was time to tell her about her magical cousins, and she and Ron clicked instantly. Ron told her stories of his adventures at Hogwarts with Harry and Hermione (whom she'd also met) and Willow regaled him with tales of her times at Sunnydale High with Buffy and Xander. The thought of her two friends brought fresh tears to her eyes – neither survived the attack by the First. Buffy died saving all of them once again, but this time, she let the slayer rest in peace.

"What about Harry? Did he survive?"

Ginny nodded, swiping at her eyes, "Of course he survived. He's meeting me here, in fact. Everyone who was on Dumbledore's side fled when Voldemort gained power, but Harry was exiled – plain and simple. He was the only one who could defeat Voldemort once – what could stop him from doing so a second time?"

~**~

Harry looked at the address of the house in front of him – 1630 Revello Drive. Yup, this was the house. Ginny's cousin lived here, and if everything went the way she thought it would, they would be taking up residence here for a while as well. Harry could hear Ginny's voice carrying out through the window and he ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't bring himself to go inside – not yet. 

So instead of knocking on the door, Harry sat on the stairs and became lost in his own thoughts. He still couldn't believe it – Hogwarts was gone. Hermione and Ron were gone. The world he knew was taken over by the darkest wizard to ever live, and he was exiled to the Muggle world, powerless to stop the devastation further. 

_Look at it this way, _Harry thought to himself, _at least you're not dead._

Somehow, the thought wasn't as comforting as it was supposed to be.

~**~

Dawn parked her car in the front of the house and grabbed her cell phone from the passenger seat. _1 new voice message _the screen read. Dawn dialed her voicemail, keying in the password, and listened to the message. It was from Willow. 

_Hey Dawnie._Her voice was solemn, sad. _Look, we're having company – actually, it may be permanent company. My cousin is coming over – you remember Ginny, right? And Harry? There's been a lot of trouble lately in the wizarding world. Harry's exiled – Ginny just left out of fear. Don't be too surprised to see them here. Don't ask about Ron or Hermione – they won't be here. _Willow paused and Dawn swallowed. _I'll see you in a little bit. Love you._

Dawn deleted the message before getting out of the car with a slam of the door. She's only met the Weasleys once at a family dinner that Willow invited she and Buffy to. That was five years ago – they'd all been seventeen. She was only fourteen at the time. Things were different then – so much different.

Dawn sighed and started walking towards the house, but she stopped short when she saw a figure sitting on the stairs. His eyes were closed, but she would still recognize him anywhere – unruly black hair, glasses, and the scar she'd heard so much about. He could only be one person. "Harry?"

Harry opened his eyes and sought out the voice. Green eyes met brown and Harry blinked, trying to figure out who this was and how he knew her. "Yes – I'm sorry but – so I know you?

Dawn nodded. "Harry, it's me- Dawn. Buffy's little sister?"

Harry's eyes widened and he mulled over the information in his mind. _This_ was Dawn? She certainly had grown up – her brown hair was now shoulder length with blonde highlights, her brown eyes gleaming. She'd grown at least six inches, and looked so much older then…nineteen, he realized. _She's nineteen._ "Hi. I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you. How are you?"

"Okay," she sat down next to him, stretching her legs out on the steps, "how are you?"

Harry let out a small laugh that sounded like nothing more then a breath. "Been better."

"I heard. I'm so sorry," Dawn said sincerely.

Harry shrugged. "What can you do?" Wanting to change the subject, Harry asked, "So how's your sister?"

Dawn's face fell immediately. "Ron – Ron didn't tell you?" Harry shook his head. Dawn stood up and crossed her arms. "She – she's dead Harry. Has been for over a year."

Harry stood up and approached her, putting a comforting hand on her arm. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Dawn shrugged, but looked up at him. She put a hand on his shoulder. What was meant to be a friendly gesture stirred up all sorts of feelings in her stomach. She swallowed. "So am I."

The two kept staring at each other until a voice called through the window, "Dawnie, is that you?" 

Dawn jumped, startled. "Yeah, it's me. I'll be there in a second." She started walking up the stairs, but turned around when she realized Harry wasn't following. She offered him her hand. "Coming?"

Harry just looked at her for a moment before taking the hand she offered. Dawn gave him a comforting smile before unlocking the door and leading him inside.

~**~

Willow saw Dawn get out of the car. She saw her go up the stairs. 

That was fifteen minutes ago. Why hadn't she come in yet? 

"What is she doing out – " Willow cut herself off when she looked out the window and saw Dawn sitting with Harry on the stairs. She smiled and waved Ginny over. 

Ginny looked out the window and couldn't help but smirk. Harry had his hand on Dawn's arm; her hand was on his shoulder and they weren't saying a word – they were just looking at each other, an understanding flowing between them. 

Willow thought it was cute, but ended the moment by calling, "Dawnie, is that you?"

Ginny giggled when Dawn jumped away from Harry in surprise. "Yeah, it's me. I'll be there in a second."

Ginny and Willow resumed their spots in the couch. Ginny looked at Willow and smiled. "Do you think that they're..."

Willow nodded. "Oh yeah. They probably don't even know it yet."

Dawn walked in the room, her hand still firmly entwined with Harry's. They didn't even seem to notice. "Look who I found outside," Dawn said with a glance in Harry's direction. Harry caught her eye and she gave him a shy sort of smile.

Ginny and Willow exchanged a knowing glance and Ginny had to bite back the grin that was forming on her lips. Willow didn't even bother. She looked in Dawn's direction and gave the girl her biggest smile. _Life is going to get interesting around here, _Willow thought happily. 

Some things just never changed.

~* End *~ 


End file.
